


Yes. A Million Times Yes

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Look man idk the difference between the tags here so have both, Post-Canon, and by angst i mean i started the story with Aomine doing things, but this is really sweet I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Ship/Character: AnyFandom: Daiya no ace, haikyuu, DAYS, prince of tennis, all out, yuri on ice, eyeshield 21, Free, Kuroko no basketMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Fluff, confessions, sfw or nsfwDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:Source: Gancrest SenkiDescription: “Of course… I’m in love with you.”





	Yes. A Million Times Yes

Momoi looks at the clock for what feels like the million time and realizes that Aomine is in fact, late. _Again_. Momoi has been trying to have a romantic night but Aomine kept getting busy with things. Momoi knows that dating a professional basketball player meant there were times where he wasn’t gonna be available but _damn it_ couldn’t she just have one romantic night?

So as she finishes up eating her portion of dinner, she sadly resigns herself to saving Aomine’s portion as leftovers, and blows out the candles on the table. She turns off the romantic music for something a little more somber as she takes care of the dishes. She loves Aomine, she really does. She always had if she was being honest with herself, but night like this made it hard.

She moves into the bathroom and starts to take off her makeup. She feels her heart drop a little as she takes it off - she had worn Aomine’s favorite look in hopes that maybe it would bring good luck and he would show. But instead she found herself getting in the shower, with his body wash next to her shampoo.

It had been last year when he finally asked her to move in with him. Well, more complained that he was tired of going back between apartments for the both of them and that it was time they shared a place - after all they spent all their time together anyways. So she naturally agreed - after all, they had been dating long enough and it would be nice to call only one place “home.” She remembers how he held her a little closer that night when she said she would move in with him. He wasn’t the best with saying his emotions, but she had learned to see the ways he showed his love - cooking her food, putting away the laundry, playing with her hair, holding her a little tighter than he really needed to.

She isn’t really paying attention as she gets dressed in one of Aomine’s T-shirts and a pair of panties, so she misses Aomine make his way into their apartment, and doesn’t hear him set the duffle bag in the doorway.

“Sorry I’m late,” he starts. He knows he fucked up. This is the third night he had stood her up for dinner.

“I think you’re a little past late,” Momoi says somberly.

“I know.”

“Was it hanging out with the team again?”

“No. And I wasn’t there last night or the night before either,” Aomine admits, knowing Momoi will probably not like that answer.

Momoi’s face turns to confusion and hurt. “Then where were you?”

“I had to pick up some things,” Aomine said as he lifted up his duffel bag.

“And you couldn’t just tell me that?”

“No, I couldn’t.”

“So you stood me up for three nights and you can’t even tell me why? Daiki we’re supposed to be able to talk to each other. I thought we loved each other and we could talk about this kinda shit.”

“Of course I’m in love you. That’s why I missed dinner,” Aomine starts, knowing he’s going to have to talk fast.

“That’s a damn shitty way of showing it.”

“Satsuki. I know I’m doing this all wrong but please hear me out. I love you. More than anything else. And it’s about damn time I showed you.” Aomine then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it to reveal a small rose gold engagement ring.

Momoi’s eyes go wide when she sees the ring.

“My beautiful, amazing, smart, breathtaking, sexy, and perfect Momoi Satsuki. I know I’m not the best. I know I’m a stubborn ass that has enough ego for the entire league. But when I’m with you I _want_ to be better. Because you inspire me to be better. I know it’s taken years for me to even get my head out of my own ass, but Satsuki I can’t imagine my life without you. You’ve always been there for me to make me better and damn it please be mine. Forever.” Aomine says, completely forgetting a more eloquent speech he had prepared.

Momoi at this point is starting to tear up and asks, “You want to marry me?”

“Yes. A million times yes,” Aomine answers in a heartbeat. “Momoi Satsuki, will you please marry me?”

“Yes. A million times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As brought up by a comment, I actually forgot to mention why he missed the previous dinners. He was out getting lingerie for Momoi and the jewelry store had messed up the order so he wasn't able to get the ring on time. (Look man sometimes you just end a fic and forget there are things like explaining what you said).


End file.
